


Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Dean hadn't exactly been expecting any of this when he made holiday plans. His original plan had seemed so simple and uncomplicated. He wanted to do something nice for Jo, and let her know that she was one of the most important people in his life. He wasn't usually known for the emotional kind of thing, but after talking to Sam about a few things he had come to the realization that he and Jo had to have a talk.





	

Dean hadn't exactly been expecting any of this when he made holiday plans. His original plan had seemed so simple and uncomplicated. He wanted to do something nice for Jo, and let her know that she was one of the most important people in his life. He wasn't usually known for the emotional kind of thing, but after talking to Sam about a few things he had come to the realization that he and Jo had to have a talk.

A serious talk.

This was somewhat difficult for him since he had spent so much time not being serious about anything except when they were on a hunt.

Then, something had happened that had scared him enough to make him do some serious thinking.

Bobby had called them to let them know that Ellen needed them. Jo had been hurt in a car accident and was in the hospital.

Dean hadn't felt fear like that in a long time and he had wasted no time getting to the hospital with Sam. It had seemed like forever before the doctors told them Jo was going to survive and recover just fine.

That had been six months ago and Dean wasn't able to stop thinking about how close he had come to losing her. For so long since meeting her he had been been telling her that she was a close friend but not allowing there to be anything else. He tried not to think about her in any other way, and even though she had seemed to have deeper feelings about him, she had backed off and treated him as nothing but a good friend.

So, when he saw her with other guys or hunters, he muttered a lot and found a problem with any of the guys she was with. Castiel and Sam finally told him that he was being stupid and to either decide how he felt about Jo or shut the hell up. (That last was from Sam.)

After the accident, everything in Dean's mind had changed and he had made a decision.

That was how the invitation for Jo to spend the weekend with him at a mountain cabin for a week. He thought it would be a nice change for them both, and give Jo a nice holiday gift -- no matter what ended up happening between them.

To his relief, Jo had liked the idea and agreed to come with him. Ellen had threatened him about what she would do if he did anything to her daughter. Bobby warned him not to be an idjit about things. Castiel told them to have a nice time and Sam...

Well, Sam had told him to be honest and not screw things up. _Thanks for the confidence, Sammy._

On the drive to the cabin the night before, they had laughed and talked about all kinds of subjects. It was a nice road trip, even for all of the differences between Jo and the people he usually went on trips with. He enjoyed himself and he also loved seeing the look on her face when she saw the cabin.

"Holy shit, Dean," she had exclaimed when they got inside. "How the hell did you afford this place?"

He'd laughed and shrugged at her. "I have my ways."

He understood her surprise. The cabin looked small and cozy from the outside, but the inside was pretty spacious. There was a living room with a sofa and a fireplace. There was a TV and dvd player set up, with a stereo connected to the system. The kitchen was nicely stocked with food, and the bathroom included a jacuzzi sized tub.

There was also two separate bedrooms. There was no way that he was going to risk going too far with Jo. This was too important to him.

The night had been fun. They had hung out watching movies and just talking about anything that came up. He liked hearing Jo laugh. In fact, he thought it might just become his second favorite sound. (The first being the sound of the Impala's engine.)

They had been watching a movie of some kind when he realized Jo had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He had to admit that he liked that feeling with her. He had sat that way for a long time with his arm around her and feeling relaxed. Reluctantly, though, he realized that they would both be sore in the morning if they stayed on the couch like this.

He carefully slipped out from under her head and then gently picked her up in his arms. He held her like that for a long moment before he took her into her room and tucked her into the bed. After watching her for a few minutes, he turned and went into his bedroom.

It didn't take him as long as usual to fall asleep and he was in a relaxed mood. He even had a good idea how to start the conversation he wanted to have with her the next day. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The smile didn't last very long when he woke up the next morning freezing cold.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he got out of the bed and got dressed. His jacket was was in the outer room, so he was not in the best of moods when he left the bedroom.

It was early and therefore he was surprised to see Jo awake and crouched by the fireplace. From the look of things she was working on building a fire.

"Hey Jo," he greeted her as he went to check the thermostat for the cabin and adjust the heat. "I guess I'm not the only one that was woken up from the cold."

As the flames in the fireplace started up, Jo turned around and quirked a small smile. "Yeah. You didn't tell me that we were coming to the North Pole, Dean," she said in a teasing voice.

He totally didn't get what she was talking about.

"What do you mean, Jo? It's not that cold."

She shook her head and gave him a strange look. "Check the door."

He eyed her for a second, trying to see what the joke was. When she didn't supply any other information, Dean shook his own head and went to jerk the door open.

And stared.

"What the hell?"

"I'm pretty sure that's called snow," Jo said from behind him, sounding entirely too amused about this.

"I know what it's called, Jo," he griped, looking from the wall of white in front of him and back to her. "What's it doing here?"

Now Jo did laugh at him. "Trapping us?" She asked. "It seems we had a bit of a blizzard at some point last night. We can see out the top of the windows, but just barely. It's a good thing we have a lot of supplies here, because it doesn't look like we're going anywhere for a few days at least."

"A few days," Dean repeated as he closed the door, shaking his head. To his credit, the first thought he had was not what kind of trouble he could get into with Jo during that time. No, his first thought was something different -- but almost surely related. "Your mom is going to kill me."

Jo just stared at him for a long moment, the look on her face was one of surprise. "We're snowed in together on a cabin in the woods and you're first thought is about my mom?"

Dean shook his head. "Christ, Jo. There are several things going on in my head, but one of them is very definitely that Ellen Harvelle is not going to be happy that her baby girl is trapped in a cabin with a Winchester for more than the two days I told her that we'd be gone."

"You're afraid of my mother."

"Of course I'm afraid of her," he retorted. "That woman would kill me in my sleep if she thought I had taken advantage of you."

"You can't take advantage of someone who decided to go away with you for a few days on her own, Dean. I'm glad we got snowed in together."

"What? Why?"

"Because now you have to choice but to spend time with me and talk to me straight --instead of backing away from me and finding somewhere else to avoid me."


End file.
